Mona is her own mom
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Mona Vanderwaal is 27 and now she climb into a time machine and set it to take her back to when her mom was 19.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to all my friends who love PLL very much.**

* * *

**Mona is her own mom**

**Mona Vanderwaal is 27 and now she climb into a time machine and set it to take her back to when her mom was 19.**

There's a bunch of red blazin' light and suddenly Mona finds herself outside Eve Larsen College, the college Mona's mom went to.

"Okay, time to find mom." says mumbles Mona with a tiny smile.

Since she know in what dorm her mom was, Mona walk to the Silver dorm, room 42 C, but is surprised when the room is empty. Not only is Mona's mom not there, but the room has no furniture in it as if it was not in use.

Mona is confused. It's the afternoon so her mom should be in her room, studying. And why are there no furniture? There's not even a simple chair.

"Who are you?" says a female voice of a person who suddenly enter the room.

In surprise, Mona turn around and sees a 19 year old version of...herself.

Yes, Mona is already there.

"You're me?" says Mona.

"Indeed, baby." says the other Mona.

"Explain, please." says Mona.

"I'm really sorry, Mona. I didn't tell you the truth 'cause I didn't think you'd be able to handle it. I am you, but also your mom." says the other Mona.

"Do you claim that I am my own mom?" says Mona.

"Yeah, MonMon. You see, my...uh...your...our mom never existed. We are our own mom. Our dad wanted a wife and a kid so he transformed himself back into the 19 year old boy he once was and went back to this era where he soon found us, we are actually native to this era, not the one you think. Our dad fucked me, made me preggo and I eventually gave birth...to myself. It turns out that I am my own mother. I only took the name Leona to reduce the negative impact on history that happened from having sex with my own dad and giving birth to myself, a second version of myself to be exact." says the other Mona.

"If you're my mom, where is the real Leona?" says Mona.

"There never was a real Leona. I was your mother all along." says the other Mona.

"So my dad made himself a boy again, went back in time, released cum in my pussy so I got pregnant and then I eventually gave birth to myself, is that what you mean?" says Mona.

"Exactly. Leona Davis didn't exist." says the other Mona.

"If you're me and my name's Mona Vanderwaal, what's your real name?" says Mona.

"Originally, before our dad went back in time, I was known as Nina Love, but your father and I decided to name the second me aka you Mona instead." says the other Mona.

"You and dad should have told me the truth." says Mona.

"I sort of wish we had, but both him and I didn't think you'd be able to deal with it too well." says the other Mona.

"Why are there no stuff in your room?" says Mona.

"This is not my room. My dorm room's in another building here on campus." says the other Mona.

"You said that this was your room." says Mona.

"Did I...? Sorry, my memory must've been affected by my travels through time." says the other Mona. "People who do time travel can sometimes get what is known as chronoton sickness. It can cause a bit of amnesia and make you feel drunk."

"Okay, but if we're the same person, why don't I remember your life?" says Mona.

"You are me and you have my body as well as my soul, but not my memory. Apparently memory is not passed down, even to another version of myself. Not sure why." says the other Mona.

"Alright then. I hope I've not fucked up the timeline by coming here again." says Mona.

"No, don't worry. You've rather restored a bit of damage to the timeline, since you belong more here than in the future. Despite not having my memories, you are me and I was born in this era. That means that I'm in my correct time now and so are you 'cause we're the same babe, Mona my friend." says the other Mona.

"Sweet." says Mona.

"We...the two of us or should I say...just the one of us? We can repair the timeline. If we are reintegrated back into one complete person the future you come from will be deleted and we can continue on where we were when dad went back in time, but he will not and we can go back to being Nina Love and have the life we were always meant to have." says the other Mona.

"Reintegrated...?" says Mona confused.

"It's a simple process and not as creepy as it may sound. It is a way of making you and me one person with the memories of both of us and undoing the damage to the timeline that our dad caused when he first went back in time and made me preggo." says the other Mona.

"Then I wanna do it, I wanna repair the timeline." says Mona.

"Let's go to my room then. That's where I keep the device that can fuse you and me back into the babe we should've been all along. The one known as Nina Love." says the other Mona.

Mona follow the other Mona to her room.

In the room there are 2 beds connected to some computer-like device.

"Mona, get one the bed with the blue pillow." says the other Mona.

Mona does what the other Mona tell her to do.

The other Mona strap Mona in place and then goes onto the other bed that has a red pillow and strap herself in place as well.

"Ready?" says the other Mona.

"Yes, Mona." says Mona.

The other Mona push a button on her bed.

Red light flash in the room and soon there's only one Mona on the bed with the blue pillow.

She has been combined with her other self and is now one complete Mona or rather a complete Nina Love.

"Welcome home." says Nina Love as she takes off Mona's clothes, walk over to the closet grab some of her own clothes and put them on.

In front of the mirror she wash off her make up and then put up her hair in a bun.

"Okay..." says Nina Love as she grab her briefcase and walk to class.

Nina Love is very happy to finally be her true self again in her correct era.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
